Problem: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 4 & 6 \\ 2 & 0 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}6 & 2 \\ 4 & 0 \\ 6 & 4\end{array}\right]$